


To My Readers

by bitch_barnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_barnes/pseuds/bitch_barnes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	To My Readers

My heart is so full.

After nearly a year of being off AO3, I decided to log on only to find my inbox filled with comments from all of you guys. It makes me so happy to know you guys still appreciate my work, and I love each and every one of you for that. I didn’t know how long my hiatus would be, as I just started college, and I’m sorry it has been so long. I wish I could bring better news, but I will not be able to write until the summer (oh my goodness another excuse, well yeah, of course, I’m famous for those lol) but I promise you all I will read and respond to each and every comment (and a story, for a few of them ;) ). For now, I bid you adieu and wish each and every one of you a good day.

See you then,  
Cas


End file.
